The Lamb of Poetry
by Sheimi5
Summary: When Julia awoke in the middle of the night, she wasn't expecting to find a lamb at her door. She took the lamb in, unaware what results would come out of it... A Julia\Vaughn one-shot, set in Island of Happiness.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon!

A sigh came out of the cool Fall air as the orange moon lifted higher into the night sky. In the strong arms of a strange man was a little pink bundle, wrapped in a fleece blanket. The stranger's cowboy hat covered his face, making him unrecognizable. He was ducked behind a bush near a home, the shadows covering him like a sheet. He looked down at the bundle in his arms, then at the small house in front of him. The lights were long out, as the residents had already left for bed, but the man wanted to be sure the time was right.

Looking left to right, he uncovered himself from the night and dashed to the house, having only one purpose in mind. He stood at the door, bend down,and left the bundle on the mat. Before he left, he took a piece of paper from his pocket, folded it into a nice square, and pinned it to the blanket. He then stood and left, leaving the noiseless bundle behind.

~:)*(:~

"Ahhh... ahh..."

A low moan was echoing from outside. A blonde stirred in her bed and opened her eyes. She wasn't dreaming. She slowly moved out of bed and rushed quietly to the door of her home. She turned the handle of the door and covered her mouth in a gasp.

A little, baby pink lamb was curled up at her door, wrapped in a magenta colored blanket. She bent over and gently put the bundle in her small arms before walking back inside. She lit a fire in the fireplace, and sat near it, the lamb in her arms. She stroked it's woolly, peach colored head, mumbling to it,

"Who would just leave a baby like you on our steps?"

But it was then that she noticed it.

A small, almost unnoticeable, note.

She took it into her hands, the lamb still in her lap, and she removed the pin that attached it to the blanket. She put the pin in her pocket and she opened the note. She slowly read over it, and felt an unusual feeling inside her chest when she finished. It read,

Angel,

I'm sorry I couldn't tell you in person, so I will tell you in this poem something important.

The lily is a fragile flower.

It has amazing beauty only some can compare to.

You are like a lily, in form and in spirit.

Your soft hair blows with grace along the breeze.

Your eyes are a sea of beauty, I wish I could drown in them.

Your face is that of grace, one of an unexplainable miracle.

You yourself, are a blessing for my eyes.

For I am a lone rider, one who has only my steed.

A princess such as yourself could not have one such as me.

For I am not worthy to have one such as you.

I pray for you all of my days, for your happiness, for your smile to shine like the stars.

Not even the harvest moon is comparable to you.

I give you my thanks for taking your time to read this.

Sincerely,

The Lone Rider

Tears began to appear in her eyes. The poem was about her, and it was so beautiful. Only one thing was in her mind now.

Who was The Lone Rider?

Her eyes were opened in sudden realization. It could only cause a smile to appear on her face. She looked down at the lamb who laid in her lap, asleep, and noticed something.

Another note.

She picked it up from the lamb's back, as it was not pinned, and it read,

P.S.

The lamb is yours.

She just let her smile grow. She knew what she had to do.

~:)*(:~

She opened the Inn's door, quietly, and let herself in. She slowly made her way to the rooms, her exact destination being the second door. She gave a small knock to it, and waited. The lamb in her arms fidgeted slightly. She looked down on it, and rubbed it's tiny head. As she did so, the door slowly opened to reveal a silver haired man, who had sleep still in his eyes. They were suddenly reverted to shock as the maiden stood at the door and smiled.

"Julia? What're you..."

He was interrupted by Julia, suddenly being embraced in a kiss, right on his mouth.

He was surprised by it, but he kissed back, looking down at the bundle in her arms. He would have smiled at it, but he was focused on only one thing.

The blonde standing before him.

* * *

Yeah, I know this is a non-canon couple, but the pairings in Island of Happiness weren't so good... Anyway, I've had writters block lately, so I wrote this to try and get out of it :) It hasn't really worked yet... If anyone who reads this is also reading some of my other stories, then sorry for the delays! I take any suggestions on what happens next! :)  
Sheimi


End file.
